


you said we wouldn't be apart

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: 4x01 spoilers...ish, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: the team finds out blake crawford's plane crashed, and tasha was in it





	you said we wouldn't be apart

It's Wednesday morning when Rich enthusiastically walks into SIOC after having a dream the night before that gave him an idea to find the next USB drive.

He's happy. He's pretty sure he cracked it. He can't wait to tell the team about it. He's also late but they won't mind when he tells them what he found.

All of that is gone when he walks in and Reade and Patterson are not there, and Jane and Weller are hugging. Every thing looks more silent than normal. Every one looks more somber than usual.

He reaches the married couple in time to hear Weller say "--not fair, we couldn't even say goodbye when she left, and now...".

"What's going on?" he asks.

As they separated, Weller brushed off some tears from his cheeks before looking at him. Rich could feel his heart pounding, whatever had happened was serious.

"Rich... It's-- It's Tasha."

He frowns, trying to understand what Weller is trying to say.

"She's dead, Rich."

Everything stops. He can't think, he doesn't know if he's breathing. He's frozen in place. He shakes his head, there's no way he heard him properly. "What?"

"She was working with Blake Crawford, she was in her private plane and it crashed. There were no survivors."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Keaton confirmed it. She never got fired from the CIA, she was undercover." Seeing as Rich can't wrap his head around it, Kurt puts a hand on his shoulder. "Her name is in the manifest. She's gone," his voice is barely a whisper.

Rich is still in disbelief but if it's true, if she's really... "Patterson," he says, suddenly focused. "Where's Patterson?"

Weller sighs, furrowing his brows. "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Where?"

"The lab."

He leaves before either of them can say anything else. He needs to find Patterson.

When he enters the lab, he realizes there's no one else but Patterson in there. That's already not good. To add to it, the woman is furiously typing on her keyboard, she's checking tens of different files and images related to HCI global, the plane crash, Blake Crawford, Zurich.

"Patterson," he tries to get her attention, but she's too focused, she doesn't hear him. "Patterson," he says again, a little louder. "Patterson!" he shouts, finally getting her attention when he puts a hand on her shoulder.

She stops and looks at him. She looks breathless, unshed tears visible in her eyes joined by a desperate look in them.

"You have to stop," he says in a hushed tone.

She blinks once and rapidly shake her head. "I can't. I-i can't," she says, her voice breaking halfway through. She looks back at the screens and gulps before trying to go back to typing, but her hands are trembling so much that she can't really do much.

Rich takes that as an opportunity to make her stop. He takes her hands, turns her around and away from the computer and squeezes her shaking hands. "You need to breathe."

She leans her forehead against his shoulder, takes a hold of his shirt and does as she's told while he brushes his hand up and down her back. A few minutes later, she's not trembling anymore and her breathing is back to normal.

"There's no body," she mumbles into his neck.

"What?" he asks, not having heard what she said. He leans back to hear her properly while she moves out of his embrace.

"They didn't find her."

"You think..."

"I have to. I need to."

"Patterson..." he tilts his head, sure she thinks he only has pity for her. But he gets it. He also can't accept that she's gone, but he can't let Patterson get her hopes up. "She's gone," he whispers.

"No!" A tear escapes Patterson's eyes. "No."

"Patterson, why don't you gone home?" he suggests, brushing off the tear.

She inmediately shakes her head. "I have to work," she says determined. "I have to find her," she adds, voice way quieter.

"I'll do it. Go get some rest."

"No!! I'm doing this. You can stay if you want but you won't change my mind."

Three hours later, they finally find something. Sadly, it's not good news.

Patterson is checking out the objects that where found in the crash when she suddenly gasps, freezing in front of the screen.

"Hey, what is it?" Rich asks her.

Patterson's hand are shaking again as she points at one specific object in the list.

He gets closer to read what it says as Patterson walks back and slumps into a chair, her eyes unfocused and her breathing heavy.

**Bracelet with engraved words: "T❤️M"**

"She'd never take that off," Patterson mutters, feet on top of the chair and arms around her legs as she finally lets the tears out and sobs into her knees, body trembling uncontrollably.

_  
"You're gonna have to take that off, Agent Grumpypants," Rich tells Tasha, pointing at her bracelet before letting her put her hands into his cake._

_The only reply he gets from her is an eyebrow raised, but thankfully Patterson chimes in. "Come on, Tash. It'll only be for a moment." Zapata's gaze shifts towards the woman, and her eyes instantly soften. "I know you've never taken it off, but I promise nothing will happen to it."_

_After biting the inside of her lip while thinking, Zapata sighs and hesitantly takes it off._

__Whipped. __

_While she kneads, Rich can't help but peak into the bracelet, mainly when he realises it's engraved on the inside. After all, he has always wondered what was about it that made it so important for Tasha that she never took it off and unconsciously touched it sometimes._

_"T and M?"_

_Tasha is next to him in no time. But even faster is Patterson as she slaps his hand before he can even touch the bracelet._

_Tasha rapidly cleans her hands and puts it on again before turning towards Patterson. "Never again."  
_

Rich still doesn't know what is so relevant about the bracelet, but Patterson is right, Zapata never takes it off voluntarily.

So maybe it's true. Maybe she's dead. There's still something bugging him, though.

He walks next to Patterson, kneels down to be at her eye level and caresses her hand until she looks at him. "You should get some rest."

This time she doesn't fight it. She nods, lower lip trembling, and holds out her hands for him to help her up.

A few hours later he manages to get access to the objects.

The bracelet is there, indeed. There's no doubt it's Tasha's, too. But it's not broken in any way. It's not even dirty. There's no way it could have left her arm without her taking it off.

She's alive.

He's sure.


End file.
